The present invention relates to sanitation compositions, more particular, to a toilet drain composition for use in connection with minimizing calcium buildup and maintaining a sanitary environment.
A wide variety of toilet drain compositions is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of toilet drain compositions, for example, the toilet bowl dispenser disclosed by Vlahakis in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,593; the controlled release composition disclosed by Isoldi in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,785; the aqueous deodorants and deodorizing methods disclosed by Kobayashi and Kawazoe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,986; the improved urinal block composition disclosed by Vlahakis, Manolis, Marrese in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,424; the urinal block dispenser assembly and composition disclosed by Vlahakis, Manolas and Marrese in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,415; and the disinfectant dispenser with manual valve disclosed by Akwei in U.S. Pat. No. D400,965.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet drain composition having a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with a parachlorobenzene component. This component would specifically match the user""s particular individual needs makes it possible to provide a powerful disinfectant to the toilet drain composition as well as a composition which can minimize calcium buildup. The above-described patents make no provision for a toilet drain composition having a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with parachlorobenzene.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved toilet drain composition having a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with parachlorobenzene as an necessary component that can be used for maintaining a sanitary condition while minimizing calcium buildup. In this respect, the toilet drain composition according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a strong disinfectant coupled which minimizes the buildup of calcium.
The present device, according to the principles of the present invention, overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a new and improved toilet drain composition and method of using is disclosed for use in disinfecting and decalcifying. The toilet drain composition comprises a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with paradichlorobenzene and a diluent. The phosphoric acid derivative may be at a concentration ranging from 0.0000001 to 25% by weight. The paradichlorobenzene 14 may be at a concentration ranging form 0.0000001 to 25% by weight. The diluent may be at a concentration ranging from 0 to 90% by weight.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet drain compositions now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved toilet drain composition, which will be described subsequently in great detail, is to provide a new and improved toilet drain composition which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with paradichlorobenzene and a diluent. The phosphoric acid derivative may be at a concentration ranging from 0.0000001 to 25% by weight. The paradichlorobenzene 14 may be at a concentration ranging form 0.0000001 to 25% by weight. The diluent may be at a concentration ranging from 0 to 90% by weight.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution of the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include additional optional elements, such as, an anionic surfactant, non-ionic surfactant, a dinintegration rate regulator, a complexing agent, a peroxy compound, a filler, a fragment essential oil, a dye, a bleaching agent, and a binder. There are of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein arc for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet drain composition that has all the advantages of the prior art toilet drain composition and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toilet drain composition that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved toilet drain composition that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multipurpose storage unit and system economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet drain composition that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thererof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet drain composition having a phosphoric acid derivative admixed with a parachlorobenzene component. This makes it possible to provide a powerful disinfectant to the toilet drain composition as well as a composition which can minimize calcium buildup.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of using the toilet drain composition comprises the steps of obtaining, placing, aiming, hitting, eroding, removing.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to he limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompany drawings and description matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.